Kohaku
Kohaku (琥珀, Kohaku, Amber) is one of the five heroines of Tsukihime. She is the older of the two twin maids in the Tohno mansion. Her name, Kohaku, is the Japanese word for amber, referring to her eye color. Biography Kohaku was a member of a branch family of the Fujou clan, but was brought with her sister Hisui to live in the Tohno mansion, because the Fujou clan had a special power of giving others energy. Makihisa Tohno needed this ability in order to keep control of his body. This transfer of energy is strongest though the means of sexual intercourse. Due to it, as a child she was constantly raped by Makihisa, and unlike the other children, she had to watch them from afar as they played together. Just before Shiki Tohno leaves the mansion to live with the Arima family, Kohaku gives him her favorite ribbon and makes him promise to return it, indirectly begging for him to return. Some time later, Makihisa decided to give more freedom to Kohaku, but in order to do it, she had to take care of an imprisoned SHIKI (who was imprisoned due to the Shiki incident and the fact Makihisa did not want to kill his son). However, some time later, due to having to keep control of his body, just like his father; SHIKI raped Kohaku. This drove her further into despair and decided to get revenge on the Tohno family. To do it, she twisted and brainwashed SHIKI with her medicinal herbs, all for the sake of her revenge. Some time later, Akiha and Hisui learned of Makihisa's sin against Kohaku, and it depressed them greatly. Akiha freed Kohaku from Makihisa and she became a normal servant. But Hisui was still depressed so Kohaku, seeing her sister's free enthusiasm falter for her sake, promises Hisui that she will "take on her role" until she was cheerful again. Ironically, it is because of those words that Hisui is unable to return to her old self. Due to her intervention, SHIKI killed Makihisa, which was the reason why Shiki returned to the Tohno mansion. The Legacy of Kohaku *''Tsukihime (2000)'' **''Tsukihime (2011)'' *''Melty Blood (2002)'' *''Melty Blood: Act Cadenza (2005)'' *''Melty Blood: Actress Again (2008)'' **''Melty Blood: Actress Again: Current Code (2010)'' Appearance Kohaku has short red hair, like her sister Hisui. She wears a blue ribbon at the back of her head and wears a brown Japanese kimono. Kohaku is able to pose as Hisui during Tsukihime through the use of colored contacts and by drugging her with sleeping pills to keep her out of sight. Kohaku also gives clues as to the difference between them through her speech, as Hisui will always say elder sister (姉さん, neesan), while Kohaku always says sister (姉). Personality Kohaku is always seen to be smiling and cheerful, being especially gifted with medicine which she learned from Jinan Sougen. She has a habit of breaking many (and valuable) objects when cleaning indoors. Though she always states that it was not intended, some characters, like Akiha, seems to think otherwise. She claims to hate Shiki for the silent connection they shared as children (watching one another but never meeting), but it is revealed that she is actually in love with him, and it is in part why she wanted to take on Hisui's role in the first place. Kohaku simply wanted to innocently love the boy named Tohno Shiki, just as Hisui did as a young girl. Theme Song Sprites Gallery Illustrations Kohaku.png|Melty Blood: Actress Again Kohakuremake.png|Tsukihime (Remake) Misc. Images Category:Characters Category:Melty Blood Category:Playable Characters Category:Human Characters Category:Good Characters Category:Female Characters Category:M.U.G.E.N Category:Characters from Japan Category:Characters Born in March Category:Demon Hunters